<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're so pretty like this, commander. by RoboBearMagnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866474">You're so pretty like this, commander.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBearMagnet/pseuds/RoboBearMagnet'>RoboBearMagnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commander Karkat, Embedded Images, M/M, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy, Ultimate Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBearMagnet/pseuds/RoboBearMagnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ult Dirk and Commander Karkat, they fight a lot but the sex is always great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're so pretty like this, commander.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where did all that fight go, hm?</p><p>"Three days on my ship, and all it took was some snide commentary to rile you up.</p><p>"You came at me with such vigor too, yet it seems it ended entirely in your benefit.</p><p>"Incredibly embarrassing for you, don't you think?</p><p>"God.</p><p>"You're so pretty like this, commander."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Art by me!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a brojohn artwork made by HamletMachine &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>